


Jumping In Puddles

by thesaddestboner



Series: home_ice commentfic [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Community: home-ice, Detroit Red Wings, Detroit Tigers, Gen, Idiot manchildren, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Rain, Thunderstorms, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thunderstorms.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping In Puddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maleyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleyka/gifts).



> So, once upon a time, [Jimmy Howard caught Justin Verlander's bullpen session](http://dekeysersoze.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/182927.jpg). That's apparently all I need.
> 
> [](http://maleyka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **maleyka**](http://maleyka.livejournal.com/) prompted me with "thunderstorms" at the [](http://home_ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**home_ice**](http://home_ice.livejournal.com/) [friending/prompt meme](http://home-ice.livejournal.com/13077.html).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

It’s not the first time he’s gone out in the rain—when he was a kid, he used to splosh around in mud puddles without any shoes or socks on until his mom had to crack open the kitchen window to yell at him to come in—but it’s the first time he’s gone out in the rain since he, like, hit puberty. When Jimmy got older, his mom said kids his age didn’t play in thunderstorms anymore. They stayed inside and did housework, did their homework, set up hockey practice in the basement. He can't believe he fell for it.

The rain is coming down in sleek gray sheets, and Justin jokes about seeing animals lining up two-by-two. Jimmy just stands under the porch lights and kicks his shoes off.

“What’re you doing,” Justin asks, leaning in the doorway.

“What’s it look like?” Jimmy tugs off his socks and wriggles his toes.

“Being an idiot,” Justin supplies, not moving from the doorway.

“Come with me. Or you can be lame and stuff and hide in the house,” Jimmy says, turning and giving Justin a haughty look.

“I’ll be the lame-o who doesn’t get pneumonia,” Justin says.

“Whatever.” Jimmy barrels off the porch and stomps in the first puddle he finds. When he looks back over his shoulder, the doorway is empty.

He turns back around and goes stomping in another puddle, savors the mud squishing between his bare toes. The rain slicks his hair to his forehead and soaks him to the bone. His clothes are heavy, waterlogged, and he can feel a fine chill settling in.

The screen door creaks open and Justin steps off the porch, barefoot, the cuffs of his jeans rolled up.

“I decided I can’t let you have all the fun,” Justin grumbles, eyebrows knit together, forehead creased.

Jimmy grins and kicks muddy water at his ankles.

Justin just rolls his eyes and kicks back.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
